


But that's Not Where a Bandage Goes!

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #20 (NeonRainbow Press, 2016).OWALove & HonorMissing Scene (and it makes as much sense as the scene that prompted it).





	But that's Not Where a Bandage Goes!

“Okay, Buck, time to get _that_ wound taken care of,” Nathan said, pointing at the bloody gash on Buck’s leg. 

Buck obediently rolled his pants leg up. “Tell you what, Nathan. I’ll let you clean it, even stitch it up if needed. But then…” 

“But then?” Nathan repeated, his hands delicately cleaning Buck’s wound. “But then what?”

“Well, when you’re done, instead ‘a wrapping a bandage around my leg, how ‘bout you just wrap it around my pants?”

“Buck, I am not going to put a bandage over your pants,” Nathan exclaimed in exasperation. 

“Oh, come on,” Buck wheedled. “It ain’t gonna hurt nothin’.”

“Why in heaven’s name would you want me to do that?” 

Buck grinned. “Think about it, Nathan.“

Nathan raised his hands in consternation. “Think about what?!”

“My arm’s already got a bandage on it, and it’s in a sling. I’ve got a bandage ‘round my middle.”

“So?”

“Well, I’m already gonna need some help, if you know what I mean, from two lovely ladies.” He waggled his eyebrows. “And if you put the bandage on my leg-“

“You mean on the wound,” Nathan interrupted sarcastically.

“-no one will be able to see it,” he continued. “So, I need you to put the bandage on top ‘a my pants. That way, _three_ lovely ladies can come to my aid.”

Nathan shook his head. “Buck.”

“Miss Ginger… Miss Molly… And..."

"And?" Nathan asked, unable to resist.

"Inez," he finished dreamily. He closed his eyes in contentment. 

Only to open them a second later as a bundle of rolled cloth hit him in the face. 

“Do it yourself!”


End file.
